Love From a Rose
by thedoctorandroseee
Summary: A story about how the Doctor comes to terms with how much he actually loves and needs Rose, and what he decides to do about his feelings.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Chapter One: One Rose to Heal the Pain

-set after The Satan Pit-

This is the first chapter of a story I hope to continue as frequently as I can, I've had loads of ideas about what could happen in the oncoming chapters.

Please let me know what you think thank youuu x o

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS console room, slowly tracing the buttons and levers with his fingers. He was about to say something witty and clever, but turning round and remembering, ah it was just him, alone...He could feel the tears stinging his eyes but he brushed them away irritated at himself. What had he become?

Sinking to his knees, he began to shake, covering his face with his hands. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, heart wrenching sobs wracked his body, all the pain and loss and heartbreak he had suffered suddenly overwhelmed him, images of the first time he met Rose, and her brilliant smile, that seemed to captivate him so, crossed his thoughts. All the adventures they had shared together flashed before his eyes, the joy he had felt when she agreed to travel with him again even after he had changed, their time in Victorian England facing a werewolf, and the time he had almost lost her, when they were stranded on Krop Tor.

The memories were so beautiful and yet so terrible, she had promised him forever, and he screamed out in agony and grief that he had lost her.

Rose sat bolt upright, her eyes snapping open, she had heard the Doctor's screams from across the hall and her face had turned a pale white colour. He must be dreaming about Galifrey again, she thought, chewing on her lip.

She should go and comfort him, tell him everything was going to be okay. But what use was she? As far as she was concerned she was a stupid ape who couldn't help a Time Lord who was reliving the ghosts of his past.

After a few minutes when the shouts failed to cease, Rose made up her mind to go to him. Whether it was the right decision she didn't have time to decide. Throwing the quilt to one side she stood up, and walked towards her bedroom door, she noticed the Doctor's shouts were getting more frenzied. Then she stood, frozen to the spot in the TARDIS corridor, as she realised what the Doctor was shouting, "Rose!"  
>"Why, why why please I need you."<br>"I didn't even get to tell you that I.." His shouts became muffled, and loud sobs replaced them.

Rose ran quickly to his door, silent tears streaming down her face she tiptoed into his room, her breath catching as she saw him shaking and sobbing, tangled within the bed covers. "Oh god." She murmured under her breath.  
>Rushing to his side she placed a cool hand on his forehead, he was burning up, "Doctor, Doctor it's okay I'm here, it's Rose." She tried to sound confident and sure of herself, but even as she spoke her voice cracked and she sunk down on the bed next to him, placing both her hands on his cheeks, she knew very well in her case that actions had more effect than words. Which was just as well because she wasn't sure if she could manage another sentence.<p>

The truth was that it was scary to see him like this, and why was he dreaming about her? She was just his companion, someone to hold his hand when the going got rough.. But she was utterly devoted to spending her fleeting fragile life by his side.  
>She was also, completely, undeniably in love with him. But she'd never let on, for she was sure he'd take her back to the estate and her boring life as a boring shop girl.<p>

couldn't have that. Not now she knew what the universe held, and how much more they had to explore together. So it was better to keep silent she reasoned.

Stroking his cheeks softly, and whispering to him that she was here and that he didn't need to worry, praying to herself that he would stop shaking. To her surprise, he did.

"Rose?" He said, his voice hoarse and dry. "Doctor, I was so worried about you, you kept shouting and cryin' in your sleep... I thought you were dying..." Rose replied, her eyes welled up with tears, but forcing them back she shook her head, determined to be the one doing the comforting, not he other way round. The Doctor looked dazed, but gave her a crooked smile all the same,  
>"Hello." He said simply.<p>

"Hello." She grinned, placing a small kiss on his forehead. Sitting up, the Doctor gazed at her, whilst she wiped some stray tears from her cheek.

How was it, he thought, that even in this state she looked beautiful and had a certain majestic glow that swam around her like some sort of golden halo. Or was he still dreaming? In his opinion as long as he was with Rose he felt like he was living a perfect, never ending dream.

"Oi," she whispered, giving him a nudge, "Give up staring at me you daft alien." The Doctor had wondered off into his own world, yet again consumed by his thoughts, absolutely oblivious to Rose's small giggles of relief and her hand tracing slow circles on his palm. When he finally came to his senses, Rose had fallen asleep next to him. Pulling the duvet over her, he shifted over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist, and to his joy she snuggled into his chest, twining her legs around his, she let out a small sigh of content.

That night was the first time he'd had a good sleep in as long as he could remember.


	2. Chapter 2: A Cup of Tea and a Dance

Chapter Two: A Cup of Tea and a Dance

Here's the second chapter to this story I hope you enjoy it,  
>Please tell me what you think x o<p>

Rose wandered into the kitchen, brushing a stray hair from her face, she was wearing one of the Doctor's many blue shirts, she figured he wouldn't mind. As long as he didn't try to steal any of her tops in return.

She let out a a small giggle at the thought of the Doctor wriggling into one of her skin tight tank tops, pushing the kitchen door open slowly. She tried to open it quietly and enter unnoticed, but the TARDIS obviously had other ideas. Letting out a small sigh of frustration when the door creaked loudly as she entered.

Looking up, the Doctor gave her a wide grin,  
>"Sleep well?" He asked.<p>

Blushing slightly she nodded, as the memory of her falling asleep pressed up close to the Doctor's chest and her lips pressed to his neck returned.

Noting her slight embarrassment he pulled her to him into a loose hug, "Wotcha." She smiled up at him, that lovely tongue between teeth smile she always did. When she smiled like that it made the Doctor melt inside.

Rose didn't know, how could she know, what she did to the Doctor. The way she seemed to light up any room she walked into with seemingly no effort, when she ambled into the console room on a morning, with not a trace of make up on her face. The sight of her so natural, so beautiful and just so pure Rose made his hearts flutter and his knees weak.  
>But of course he had resigned himself to just brush away these feelings into the back of his mind. With time however it was getting harder, day by day to suppress them, his boundaries were slipping, and if he was being totally honest with himself, anything was worth it, if it meant he could be with Rose.<p>

"Doctor?" Came Rose's muffled voice from buried in his shoulder. He came to his senses and knew he'd been hugging her for longer than necessary, with a small smile he realised she hadn't made an effort to pull away.

Maybe loving her wasn't such a bad thing to do after all. Through the 900 plus years he'd been living, travelling through space, meeting new people, planets and aliens everyday. No one had quite effected him as much as Rose.

"Tea!" He said suddenly, jumping up and striding towards the kettle, "That's what we need Rose, a good ol' cuppa."

By the time the tea had been made and the Doctor had eaten the majority of bananas in the fruit bowl, Rose was feeling optimistic and hopeful, no longer as scarred by the nights events. She was curious as to where the Doctor was planning on taking her today. "Oh this song is an absolute classic!" The Doctor blurted out, spraying bits of banana everywhere. Rose grimaced in disgust, rolling her eyes at him. "Sorry." He grinned, standing up and offering her his hand, "Miss Tyler, may I have the honour of this dance?"

Making a small noise of delight at the back of her throat Rose took his hand, he wrapped one hand delicately around her waist, Rose reacted by placing her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him, the Doctor inhaled sharply, almost like he was trying to breathe in the music. As they danced, the distance between them lessened, she was soon pressed up close to him, her cheek ghosting over his, his sideburns tickling her face, but she didn't mind. The feel of him so close to her overhwhelmed her beyond comprehension, sending her senses and thoughts reeling.

The Doctor mused over how they seemed to fit together perfectly, like some sort of human and Timelord jigsaw. The way his hand rested comfortably on the curve of her waist, and the way the quiet thumping of their hearts seemed to beat in rhythm and in time with each other. The Doctor turned his head slightly, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. Rose threaded a hand delicately into his thick messy hair, curling her fingers around the strands, stroking his head tentatively, before he could stop himself he opened his mouth and what sounded like a groan of pure pleasure was emitted from his lips.

The song had stopped long ago, but neither of them had noticed. They stood, holding each other, tightly and fervently, hearts beating faster with every movement, dancing of their own accord, both in body and mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Ulkah

Chapter Three: Ulkah

This is the third installment ooh, reviews would be greatly appreciated x o

"Doctor you have to see this, it's...It's absolutely beautiful." Rose gasped, as she stepped fully out of the TARDIS onto the ground, it felt very soft, light and almost like sponge underneath her feet.

The TARDIS had materialized on the outskirts of what looked like a dense, threatening forest, they seemed to be on top of a steep, sloping hill, looking out over a small town that was illuminated with hundreds of tall streetlights that were omitting a strange yellow glow. The sky above the town was streaked with purple and dark blue clouds, which were gliding ever so slowly and silently out of view.

Rose could just make out the faint outlines of six hills in the distance, or were they mountains? It was hard to tell, she was sure the Doctor would explain everything. Even if she didn't particularly want him to.

Sometimes, when he was explaining things at what to her, felt like ninety miles per hour, she would just stand there and go "What?", he'd shoot her a look like she'd done something disgusting like dribbled down her shirt. That was just the way he was though, frequently babbling away to himself seemed to be a very prominent part of his character, and she didn't mind, most of the time anyway. Not that she had any clue what he was rambling about on most occasions.  
>Feeling a hand carefully slipping into hers, she squeezed it gratefully.<p>

"We're on the planet Ulkah, in the year ooh.. 3450, maybe? Aw that's a terrific year." The Doctor stated, beaming down at her like he was expecting an applause. "What's with all the.. Weird flying glowy things?" Rose asked, pointing at what looked to her, like a very obscure firefly, its body was a pale pink colour and it was making a quiet humming noise. "Those, 'weird flying glowy things' Rose are called lumites, poor things only live for about a week, and don't really do much apart from, well, fly around looking for a mate." The Doctor replied, smiling sadly in the direction of the large collection of lumites that had accumulated near the entrance to the forest.

"They sound a bit like you," Rose teased, "that's what you do, fly around looking for someone to share the universe with, but you live for a bit more than a week, I suppose they're more like you in the sense that whoever they come across, they bring light into their life... Even if it's not intentional." She blushed when she realised what she'd said, but the Doctor stayed silent, a grin forming across his features he only leaned in and gave her a small nudge on the shoulder;  
>"Miss Tyler I can't believe you just compared me to a 'weird flying glowy thing'." Grinning he placed a small kiss on her forehead, obviously touched at what she had said, but being a high and mighty Time Lord he wasn't one for being soppy and romantic... Or was he... Well, maybe just for Rose, he thought.<p>

"Follow me, you're gonna love this." He said, almost tripping up over a protruding tree stump he had failed to notice in his excitement. Rose couldn't help but smirk, he was acting like a little kid who had just invited his friend round to play with his new train set. She loved seeing him like this, eager to show her worlds and planets, to open up her eyes to the secrets of the universe. She couldn't imagine life without this, or indeed him. She didn't want to, it was too painful to think about.

The Doctor had already bounded off into the forest calling after her to hurry up, and she ran laughing close behind, although venturing into a dark, unknown wood in the middle of the night was probably not one of the Doctor's best ideas.


	4. Chapter 4: Completely and Utterly Lost

Chapter Four: Completely and Utterly Lost

Rose and the Doctor had spent the past hour wandering around in the forest, the Doctor had pointed out nearly every plant they passed, and how it differed from the ones on earth, and if Rose was being honest with herself, it was getting very hard to try and stay looking interested.

Rose wanted to just grab him by the lapels and press her lips against his, amongst other things, but no. She knew he only regarded her as a best friend, every time she reminded herself of this, her stomach dropped she cursed under her breath, at herself mainly for being so foolish and falling so completely in love with this daft alien.

Rose had always daydreamed when she was stuck with a boring existence on earth that a handsome stranger would come into her life like a whirlwind, whisk her off her feet and make her feel alive again like in the films she used to watch.  
>Well, the Doctor wasn't exactly a 'handsome stranger', when they first met more like 'strange man with a cheerful smile and bigger than normal ears'. She loved him then and she loved him now, Rose was certain of this, even if she couldn't actually bring herself to actually tell him out loud.<p>

Looking up suddenly, she realised the Doctor's babbling had stopped, and he was nowhere to be seen. Rose felt a swirling, sinking feeling in her stomach. Where was he?

Surely he wouldn't just... Leave her. I mean, yeah he'd wandered off before but it'd had always been in a place she was familiar with, or Rose had been with someone. Never alone like this.

Laughing nervously, she narrowed her eyes, squinting slightly to see if she could see anything. Desperately searching for any sign of life she took a step forward. Her mind's subconscious screamed at her, oh well done Rose he'd probably explained where he was going and you weren't listening, how very typical of you. Usually, she would call his name repeatedly and wait for an answer, but not now. There was something off about this place, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew this really wasn't a safe place to be right now.

Slight panic kicked in as she chewed on her lip, swallowing hard, he could be in danger, waiting for her help. This wasn't like him, Rose knew he wouldn't just abandon her like this, it was just so... Undoctorish of him.

Picking up a gnarled branch that lay amongst all the fallen leaves by her feet, she took a deep breath, muttering "I'm coming to find you my Doctor." as she did so. It wasn't the best weapon but she figured that right know, she didn't have much of a choice, considering she had no idea what lay ahead. It could be anything from fire breathing dragons to little fluffy bunnies.

Rose walked along, convincing herself that he'd probably done something stupid and fallen down a hole in the ground or maybe he'd just simply got lost. The Doctor certainly wasn't very good at landing them where they actually wanted to be, not that it bothered Rose. Going anywhere with the Doctor was good enough for her.

"Let's hope the monsters that live here are afraid of humans and ugly looking twigs." She said out loud to her herself, twirling the branch in her hand. Hearing the sound of movement behind her she froze. Completely and utterly glued to the spot where she stood. "Honestly," she thought to herself, "this really isn't a good time to be a coward Rose."

"Who's there?" She cried, clenching the branch tighter in her hand, her knuckles turning white and the coarse bark bit into her skin. "Come on and show yourself!" She added, hoping her voice sounded a lot more confident than the was feeling.

A rustle just behind a tree in front of her confirmed that yes, there was someone... Something... There. What it was, Rose wasn't too keen on finding out. Not without the Doctor here anyway.

A shadowy figure emerged from just to the left of the tree, at first Rose, thought it was the Doctor her heart leaping in her aching chest. She knew almost immediately however there was something... Wrong about this figure, I mean it definitely looked like the Doctor, but the eyes were a menacing shade of scarlet and seemed to pierce Rose's very being when it stared over at her with a cold hard glare. "Where's the Doctor? What have you done with him? Because I swear, if you've hurt him in any way, you won't live long enough to be able to regret it mister." Rose hissed angrily, surprising herself at the manner of her words, not thinking she was capable.

The figure let out a deep shuddering guffaw of laughter, "Silence fool. Don't you think I have better things to do than listen to you go on about your precious 'Doctor', if, in your eyes I have taken the form of this said 'Doctor' then it means he has fallen into the hands of the sirens, but a puny human child like you won't be able to get him back, even if there was a way."

Rose stood there and gaped, almost throwing the branch she was holding onto the ground and stomping on it in frustration. This creature was mocking her and she wasn't going to take it lying down, no sir. If it had been her mother in her position, it would have been slapped until it could no longer see straight. "How do I get to these siren things?" Rose asked, folding her arms and glaring at her taunter.  
>"Keep going straight until you come to a clearing, there you'll find a small cottage inhabited by the sirens of Ulkah. Though I highly doubt you'll make it that far, human." The figure replied in a monotonous tone.<p>

Rose watched in despair and fury as the creature seemed to disappear into thin air, waving its hand at her mockingly. She felt like crying, then she realised she was crying, tears of hopelessness and rage filled her eyes, Rose was going to find her Doctor and once she did, she would make him see how much she needed him, and how very much she loved him from the very depths of her fragile human soul.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lucky Escape

Thank you all for reading this far and I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter,

Hope you enjoy it anyway, and please tell me what you think x o

Chapter Five: A Lucky Escape

Rose had run the whole way to the quaint cottage that the figure had mentioned, almost collapsing several times out of sheer exhaustion, but it had been adrenaline that had kept her going this far. It had crossed her mind that it could be a deliberately laid trap, to ensnare her as well as the Doctor. But that was just a risk she'd have to take, it was what the Doctor would do.

Chewing on her bottom lip nervously she walked towards the house, her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst through her chest.

Sirens, in Rose's mind were those mermaid like creatures that sat on jagged rocks in the ocean. They enticed men with their singing, the sailors were cast under some sort of trance, that drew them closer to the singing and weren't released from it until it was too late and their ships crashed into the rocks, completely and utterly destroyed. But what were they doing here? And more importantly what did they want with the Doctor?

Taking a very shaky breath, Rose peered inside, looking through a very dusty window, it was hard to make out what was going on. Her eyes widened with horror and pity as she saw the Doctor bound to a chair his head lolling forward, the light all but gone from his brilliant hazel eyes.

One of the, what Rose supposed was a siren was walking around the room, pacing almost. Thankfully Rose could see she was not singing. The siren's hair was a blinding red colour, and swam around her head almost like a halo, she was taller than a normal human by a substantial amount so that swiftly struck off any ideas about single combat from Rose's mind.

"God how am I supposed to get you out of there Doctor?" Rose groaned out loud to herself, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She hadn't realised that she'd been crying, it was just the sight of the Doctor, her Doctor looking that hopeless and so very defeated that almost broke her heart in two.

Shaking her head as if to dispel any unhelpful thoughts, she tore her eyes away from the window, crawling underneath it towards the door, Rose had nearly reached it when it swung open suddenly, and the siren stepped out. Rose froze, praying that she wouldn't be seen. Unfortunately for her the siren looked down and frowned, obviously confused.  
>"Sister, what are you doing down there?" She asked, a hint of amusement and malice arose in her voice.<br>"I was jus' looking for something, dropped it on my way here." Rose mumbled, and plastered an oh so very fake smile onto her face. Standing up, her cheeks blushing crimson she looked at the siren defiantly. Rose thanked all the gods she didn't believe in that she had been mistaken for one of them.

"What exactly are you wearing? Where are your robes Sister..." The siren began, staring back at her with disgust.  
>"Sister Cassandra." Rose answered quickly, not really sure why she'd said that was her name but it seemed fitting anyway.<p>

"Go inside and get changed out of that... Thing. I shall be back in half an hour and then we shall get to work on Sir Doctor over there." The siren gestured over her shoulder, letting out a small malicious giggle she strode away, leaving a very relieved Rose behind her.

As soon as she was out of sight, Rose walked cautiously inside the cottage, it took a great deal of strength to stop herself from running over to the Doctor and gathering him up in her arms. He obviously hadn't seen her yet, head still laid on his chest, he was eerily quiet. "Doctor?" Rose squeaked quietly, trying to keep any trace of fear out of her voice.

At the sound of her voice, the Doctor's head snapped up in surprise, it was evident he had been crying from his red puffed up eyes and blotchy nose. But no, the Doctor... Crying? Surely not.

Rose walked over to him slowly, lines of concern rippling across her face, the Doctor tried to reach out to her, to hold her hand, hug her, touch her cheek... Anything. But he was bound too tightly, and winced slightly at the pain that shot through him as he tried to move. He still hadn't said anything, just sat there gazing at Rose. A spark of happiness and elation dancing around in his dark eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

Bringing her hand to rest against his cheek, she stroked his sideburns softly, leaning into her touch he gently nuzzled into her hand.

"Rose." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her palm.

Reluctantly she drew her hand away, the Doctor let out a small moan of complaint at the loss of contact, but he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. "Jus' a minute I'll have you untied in no time." Rose beamed down at him, pulling a penknife from the inside pocket of her jacket. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her questioningly,"It's just for protection," Rose said, blushing pink, "Never know when it might come in handy y'know."

With one swift cut of rope, the Doctor was free, standing up he flexed his arms, and grabbed Rose into a tight embrace, she didn't quite know what she'd done to deserve this but she went along with it anyway, entangling her arms around his neck, and breathing in his scent, he smelt musky, of pine trees and just plain Doctor.

Whatever had happened to him, it had to have been extremely horrific for him to be in such a state. The Doctor pulled away and looked at her, placing his hands delicately on her cheeks, Rose's eyes fluttered closed, but soon opened again, wide and surprised when she felt cool lips against hers, it was a tentative kiss, but at the same time she understood he was trying to say thank you and other things that he just couldn't put into words. You should probably kiss back now you idiot, her conscience told her. So she did, and the Doctor made a happy sort of noise at the back of his throat in approval. He was the first to pull away, and Rose noticed his ears had gone a bright red colour, she smirked slightly, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it.

"We really should go now Doctor." Rose said, swinging their arms slightly.

"Right, yes Miss Tyler. Best idea I've heard all day. Well apart from mine about banana ice cream." He gave her his best cheesy grin, but it didn't quite look truthful. Before Rose could ask what was wrong he pulled her out of the cottage and back out into the dense forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Fever

Please let me know if you're enjoying this little story woo, I'm enjoying writing it x o

and thank you to everyone who's favourited and reviewed it honestly helps me so much ily x

Chapter Six: Fever

They walked back to the TARDIS in silence, Rose assumed the Doctor didn't want to talk right now, about what had just occurred in the house with the siren. She'd get it out of him eventually though, it hurt her to see him so tense and so very far from his usual cheerful self.

Once they had reached the TARDIS he let go of her hand, leaving Rose's arm hanging limply by her side.

Unlocking the door swiftly he walked inside, striding past her stopping only to flick a few switches on the console and to pull a lever. Rose knew they were floating around in a vortex. They had done this before, after the events on Krop Tor had scared them both into realising how fragile their time together actually was, and how easily it could be taken from them.  
>The thought of life without the Doctor shook Rose to her very core, and if the Doctor was honest with himself, he felt the same way. He could never admit to himself how much Rose meant to him because he was sure it would only break his hearts even more when he lost her.<p>

Without saying anything to Rose, he walked down the TARDIS corridor, stepped into his room and shut the door, it slammed noisily, the echo vibrating through the whole ship. It was clear he didn't want to be disturbed.

Rose frowned, she used to believe that leaving him alone to come to his senses was the best thing to do, but as she had begun to understand him, during their time together she realised that leaving him alone with his thoughts was probably the worst thing she could do as he would just think himself into a pit of despair and self hatred. That was just who he was, carrying the weight of the universe on his shoulders, every now and then he would stumble, and it was at times like these he needed a hand to hold.

Tapping on his door gently, Rose waited for an answer, the mug of tea she had made began burning her hand and it was becoming rather painful. "Doctor I made you tea, the universal cure for everything." She said hopefully, upon hearing a muffled groan come from inside the room she pushed the door open with her hip, setting the cups of tea down gently on a side table.

"Doctor? Doctor what's wrong?" Rose's voice rose in panic. She could just make out the Doctors pale form shivering underneath the covers. "Nothing, nothing I'm fine. I'm always fine!" He tried to sound cheerful and upbeat but instead he sounded hoarse and his voice wavered, turning away from her the Doctor tried to hide his face.

"Please Doctor if you tell me what's wrong I can help you." Rose's tone had changed from panic to sympathy, as she tiptoed her way towards the bed and sat down. "I think, I may have caught a..." He sneezed loudly before recovering, "A fever, nothing I can't handle, like I said I'm fine. Really."

"You don't look fine," Rose muttered, placing her hand lightly on his forehead, stroking a stray hair from his eyes, "God you're burning up." She withdrew her hand quickly, staring into his ashen coloured face, he looked terrible. "Rose, look, I might be contagious just leave me alone okay." His cold words stung her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, honestly all he ever did was sorry about other people. Never himself.

"Nuh uh Doctor. You're sick, and I am going to take care of you. End of." Rose grinned down at him, then stood up, walking over to the bathroom to get a cold flannel, just like the one she'd used to soothe him after his regeneration on that Christmas Day when they had battled the Sycorax. Well to be more precise he had, in his pyjamas and dressing gown.

Sitting beside him, tucking her legs underneath her, he inhaled sharply at the coldness of the flannel, as it came into contact with his forehead but Rose could see it was soothing his fevered brow. She stopped dabbing his forehead, only to pull down the covers slightly, he was still wearing his tie, tutting under her breath she removed it carefully, placing it to one side. "That can't of been comfortable." Rose mumbled.

He had drifted off to sleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest confirmed this and his breathing was soft and shallow. Settling down next to him, Rose laid down on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't going to leave him alone when he was as ill as this, besides, he would do the same for her.


	7. Chapter 7: Close Comfort

Sorry it's been absolutely bloomin' ages since I posted a new chapter I was galavanting around Rome,  
>I hope you can forgive me x o<br>As usual please tell me what you think thank yhoo x

Chapter Seven: Close Comfort

Rose had been looking after the Doctor for the past three days, and in her opinion his condition wasn't improving in the slightest. But, being the Doctor he would try and make excuses. Claiming he was feeling fine and perfectly healthy, ready to explore and discover what other secrets the universe held.

Not for a minute was Rose fooled by this, she knew he just hated being idle, always itching to go somewhere new.

It was just over five days later when the Doctor dragged himself from the warmth and cosiness of his bed and into the TARDIS kitchen, he felt drowsy and hungry but no longer sick.

"Hello sleepyhead" Rose chimed, hearing him enter the room, "How're you feeling?"

"Much better thank you Rose." The Doctor stood, momentarily puzzled. He could hear Rose's voice, but couldn't actually see her.  
>As if she had been intercepting his thought processes, Rose jumped up from a behind a cabinet, a cheerful smile crossing her features. "Jus' looking for some cereal. Can't remember for the life of me where I last put it." Rolling her eyes at her own forgetfulness she shimmied round the worktop, leaned in and planted a small kiss on the Doctor's forehead.<p>

Throwing a banana at him, and reaching over to poke him lightly in the chest she nodded, "Eat." Rose said simply, "Or else." Winking at him mischievously and giggling she walked out of the kitchen, calling after her that he might want to take a shower and freshen up to help clear his head.

The Doctor stepped into the shower, running his hands through his hair slowly. Feeling the scalding water pour over him, his mind began to wander. What else could he think about but Rose Tyler, and how she was always there for him, no matter how arrogant or rude he was acting. Did Rose know how much she had helped, tended his wounds and made him feel whole again? The Doctor really hoped so.

The shower had been running for twenty minutes before Rose heard it stop and the bathroom door quietly creak open, then click shut. Settling down on the comfy sofa that was located in the library, Rose wanted some time alone. Being around the Doctor nearly all the time was quite exhausting as he never seemed to run out of energy, always constantly hopping around new planets, saving people, and with each minute she would fall more hopelessly in love with him.

A loud knock on the door roused her from her thoughts, Rose sunk further into the back of the sofa, a low groan emitting from her lips. How is it that he always knew where to find her?

Bounding into the room, Rose could make out in the dim lighting the pyjama clad Doctor giving her a wide grin.  
>"Did ya miss me?" The Doctor asked cheekily, giving her a nudge. Rose shifted, moving over to give him room. However, spacial awareness was definitely not the Doctor's strong point as he plonked himself down roughly next to her, Rose rolled her eyes, biting her lip to stop herself from sighing. "Looks like you're feeling yourself again then Doctor?" Rose asked, patting his arm gently.<br>"Yup! I'm feeling brilliant! However you miss Tyler, look tired."  
>"Mm fine."<br>"Rose what's up?"  
>"Told you I'm fine. Honestly. God Doctor why do you have to worry about me all the time."<p>

The Doctor lifted his head to look her in the eyes, Rose almost winced at the hurt look he gave her. But she couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed. "Rose.. I-" He began, clearing his throat.  
>"Look, Doctor I don't want to hear it okay? You think because I'm human and more fragile than you that I can't look after myself. I've made it this far haven't I? Just.. Sometimes I feel like you're kinda suffocating me."<p>

The Doctor turned away, his teeth clenched, when he looked back at her his eyes were cold and distant. "I can't lose you. I just can't. You've given me so much and I..." His voice trailed off. He was obviously struggling to find the right words.

"You just pluck humans from a normal life on earth, and show them things they wouldn't even dream of. And you expect them to be immediately okay with that, but as soon as something bad happens you get all protective and...weird." Rose was getting more angry with him by the second, sometimes he was just so absorbed in his own little world and needed bringing back to reality.

"Rose can't you understand? I've suffered so much loss, seen things you will never be able to fathom. Pain, anger and regret will never leave these two stupid hearts and when it all gets too much I need someone. Someone like you, to guide me back to sanity. But you have done so much more for me, you've made me feel alive, and just the mention of your name keeps me going every single day... Letting you into my hearts is one of the single most dangerous things I've ever done. But it's a risk I was willing to take if it meant I could be with you." By the end of the speech the Doctor had said everything that had been running through his mind in the shower. To Rose's surprise, she thought she could see tears brimming in his eyes, and suddenly understood what he had been saying.

Choking back her own tears, Rose leant forward pressing a chaste kiss to his jawline, "I love you." She mumbled into his neck, before she could even register what had come tumbling from her mouth she felt strong arms around her waist, pulling her to him.  
>At that moment the Doctor let his barriers down, letting the tears cascade down his cheeks, burying his head into Rose's shoulder he held her close to him. Taking immense comfort in the softness and warmth of her being so near.<p>

"My Rose. My wonderful, fantastic, brilliant Rose."


	8. Chapter 8: Relaxation and Laughter

I'm so surprised at the amount of fabulous people who have read this fanfic, and reviewed. It is honestly the best thing, and makes me want to continue writing. Thank yhoo so much everyone, you've been incredibly patient with me uploading chapters so slowly. So I've decided this chapter is going to include some serious fluff!

Chapter Eight: Relaxation and Laughter

The next morning Rose awoke at a late hour, reaching out for the Doctor she sighed with disappointment realizing he was no longer next to her. If she was being honest with herself she knew deep down that he wouldn't stay until she woke up. He didn't do domestic, she knew that all too well.  
>Rose began to climb clumsily out of the tangle of sheets and placed her feet down on the floor softly, smiling as she felt the pleasant warmth of it beneath her feet.<p>

Wiggling her toes, and taking note of the chipped pink nail varnish she decided that what she needed right now was a relaxing hot bath. That way she could be alone with her thoughts, and not be interrupted by a slightly overenthusiastic Timelord. So many things had been clouding her mind lately and it was killing her that she couldn't talk to anyone about it, sure she could talk to the Doctor but he would probably try and reassure her with false hope, and Rose didn't want that. She needed advice, a shoulder to cry on sometimes. Trying to appear strong and brave around the Doctor was getting harder when a whole variety of fears threatened to consume her any second. Maybe she could ask him to take her home, just for a bit. Her mum, Jackie was the best person to ask, even if she did scare the Doctor half to death.

Half an hour later Rose emerged from her room, wearing an over sized t-shirt with a picture of Elvis Presley's grinning face on it. Wrapping a towel around her hair, like a sort of turban. She hoped that it wasn't noticeable that she'd been crying.

Skipping towards the TARDIS' console room she saw the Doctor laying underneath the jump seat, obviously doing some pointless tinkering as usual. Rose stood round the corner for a few seconds before poking her head round the wall, "Boo!" She shouted, letting out a shriek of laughter as she saw the Doctor jump up in surprise, banging his head in the process on the underside of the seat.

The Doctor frowned, rubbing his head and looking over at her, then sticking his bottom lip out in a pout he spoke in a whiny tone, "Mean. That was so mean Miss Tyler."

Rose smiled at him sweetly, batting her eyelashes, obviously playing innocent.  
>"I think I'm going to have to get you back, hmm. I seem to recall you once said that you're extremely ticklish... Am I right?" He grinned devilishly at the horrified look on Rose's face, "Ha! I'll take that as a yes." Now it was the Doctor's turn to let out a shriek of laughter as he jumped swiftly around the room, arms outstretched towards Rose.<p>

Rose began running down the corridor, trying to stop her makeshift turban sliding down her head with little success. Hearing the Doctor close behind her she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at how childish they were both being. Maybe visiting mum could wait, she thought to herself.

Suddenly feeling strong arms around her, she let out a small yelp of fear which then turned into raucous laughter as the Doctor's hands tickled her sides persistently, Rose was gasping for breath and tears were trickling down her cheeks. "Okay okay I think...I think...That's enough." Rose breathed, after she had endured what seemed like endless hours of tickling from the Doctor. The last part of her sentence was rather muffled as her face was pressed tightly against the Doctor's chest.  
>"Oh alright then!" The Doctor replied cheerily, flashing her one of his dazzling grins, then dropped his hands from her waist, he gazed at her whilst she composed herself, taking in her lightly flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. "Beautiful." He whispered under his breath.<p>

Rose's head snapped upwards, her eyes alight with surprise "What did you say?"  
>The Doctor tugged on his ear sheepishly "Nothing... Nothing I said nothing."<br>Clearing his throat loudly his wide grin reappeared, "I noticed your hair smelled like bananas. Ha! Rose that's brilliant!"  
>"Does that mean I'm back in your good books then Doctor?"<br>"Hmm, I don't know. Might take me a while to forgive you for sneaking up on me."

Rose growled, but it turned into a laugh halfway through, her eyes crinkling at the corners, her tongue in between her teeth she edged closer to the Doctor and bumped her hip against his. "I'm sorry Doctor, hey I have an idea. Let me give you a head massage! Oi don't look at me like I've just suggested flying into a fleet of slitheen it'll be nice okay?"

The Doctor couldn't resist the look she gave him and he shrugged nonchalantly, trying to act indifferent when really he was doing cartwheels in his mind. "Ah, go on then." He mumbled giving her a quick nudge back.

Grabbing onto his hand, she dragged him into the library, telling him to sit and get comfortable. Rose was trying to suppress her joy at being able to freely run her hands through his thick chestnut hair, which she thought was simply wonderful. Being this close to the Doctor was something she was undoubtedly going to cherish.

Sitting behind him she poked him in the shoulder, "You might want to take your jacket off Doctor, might be a bit more comfortable, yeah?"

With the Doctor's jacket suitably removed and his tie loosened, and Rose extinguishing any thoughts of just grabbing him and kissing him senseless, she brought her hands tentatively up to his hair, ghosting over his neck making the Doctor shiver involuntarily. "Doctor you're really tense, jus' loosen up. Promise I'm not wielding an axe behind your head or anythin'." Rose joked, brushing over his neck with the tip of her middle finger.

The Doctor leant back into her touch, "Ooh that reminds me of how one of the seven kings of Rome died, you see two shepherds came into his palace, Tarquinius Priscus was his name I believe that he was the fifth king. Yes, and..." He trailed off, leaving his ramble unfinished as Rose's hands swiftly became threaded and entwined within his hair.

The Doctor bit down on his lip, hard. To prevent himself from letting out a groan of pleasure as her hands moved slowly up and down his scalp, teasing on every nerve, it was hard to even see straight anymore. They would have to do this more often he mused. He didn't realize that his head had begun lolling forward a long time before, and that his efforts to control his grunts of pleasure had all but failed miserably. Everything was a kind of strange blur.

Rose was glad he could't see her face as it was getting redder by the second, one part of her told her to stop before it was too late, the other was leaping around with delight with the fact that she, Rose Tyler had made the Doctor (whether consciously or unconsciously), groan with pleasure.

The Doctor had slumped so far forward, Rose was getting quite worried. That was until she heard the inhale and exhale of his soft rhythmic breathing. He had fallen asleep.

Chewing on her lip she removed her hands delicately from within his hair, standing up to give him a small push, so he fell backwards onto the sofa. Rose tucked a pillow beneath his head, and fetched a blanket, which was heavier than it looked and took a considerable amount of effort to shift. Carefully placing it over him she smiled affectionately down at him. This was one of the rare occasions when the Oncoming Storm looked peaceful and content.

Removing her mobile phone from her pocket, she took a picture of him sound asleep, biting back a giggle. "One for the photo album." Rose breathed, her eyes sparkling with what can only be described as pure love.

The Doctor's eyes opened in a flash, his mouth curving into a smirk as he pulled Rose down next to him, "Hello." He said twining his hand with hers.

"Hello." She replied, returning the smirk that crossed his features, "You looked so... calm. Like I'm used to seeing you in 'run for your life' Doctor mode, but just now you looked so I don't know... At peace with the universe."

"That's just the effect you have on me Rose Tyler, you're my hand to hold." He lifted up the hand that was intertwined with hers and kissed her fingertips lightly. "You bring peace to these two aching hearts."

Rose beamed up at him, then without registering what her body was doing, she leant forward and pressed her lips to his, the Doctor made a sound of surprise at the back of his throat, but was soon kissing her back. Tangling his other hand into her hair, and moaning slightly as Rose licked his bottom lip swiftly.

He had wanted to kiss Rose Marion Tyler for so long and now it was happening, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

Rose broke away, panting for air. A lovely pink glow shone from her face as she rested her forehead against the Doctor's. He nuzzled his nose against hers, provoking a soft laugh from Rose.

Without saying a word she rested her head on his chest, snuggling into him, and breathing in his familiar scent.  
>Both were scared about this sudden advance in their relationship. Rose particularly, as whenever she had gotten this close to him, he had backed off. Leaving her confused and angry. She could only hope that this time it would be different.<p>

/ I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer than usual chapter, please review, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you, you very lovely people! x o


	9. Chapter 9: Coward

Chapter Nine: Coward

/ Warning, this chapter contains a looot of angst. I hope you enjoy it anyway, as much as I love writing Ten/Rose fluff, I think they would have encountered some hurdles in their relationship.  
>That's enough from me though, happy reading (-: x<p>

_After returning to his own room and leaving Rose sleeping on her own, (again) the Doctor lay in bed thinking about the nights events and the ever complicating relationship that was developing with his companion._

Putting it very bluntly, the Doctor was scared. The whole "companions are friends only" rule had been utterly overlooked and tossed aside when it came to Rose. But now he knew that they both felt the same way about each other, and he would have to be the one to put up his barriers to keep her out. He didn't want to of course, but with each passing day Rose was getting closer to him. Both physically and emotionally.

To some extent the Doctor did feel selfish, but he knew that the complete pain of one day losing her was enough to stop him in his foolish tracks. Rose was unlike anyone he had ever met, her selflessness took his breath away. Always doing things for others, and putting herself last. That was one of the things he most admired about her, amongst other things of course.

Whenever he pushed her away, the hurt in her eyes was unbearable. It frequently crossed his thoughts that one day Rose would get fed up of him and just leave of her own accord. Causing her pain was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Gah why is this so complicated!" the Doctor groaned, tossing onto his side noisily. Breathing heavily through his nose he reached underneath his pillow to extract a battered journal. This journal contained his thoughts mostly, and the occasional goofy picture of him and Rose. No one knew better than him how precious their time together was, and when it eventually came to an end these memories and pictures would help to ease the loss. Or that was the plan anyway.

The Doctor sat up, letting out several loud yawns in the process. Shuffling the pillows about until it was comfortable he retrieved a pen from the bedside table and began to write in the journal;

_"How do I tell her that I can't be with her forever?  
>She will one day wither and die, but I will just have to keep on living without her.<br>Every day after Rose is gone she will haunt my dreams and my thoughts. That I know.  
>Surely keeping her at arms length is the solution. For it is beginning to even terrify me how much she means to me.<br>My wonderful, brilliant Rose deserves so much more than I can give her.  
>I've managed to hide my true feelings for her before, for a long period of time. That seems to be the only option I have left."<em>

Placing the pen back down on the side table, the Doctor stretched his arms above his head. Writing always seemed to help him collect his thoughts. It was strange how he could do incredibly difficult physics equations in a split second but whenever he thought about Rose and her enticing tongue between teeth smile his mind went to mush and all methods of rational thinking went well and truly out of the window.

The next morning Rose walked into the TARDIS kitchen, sporting a pale blue dressing down and matching slippers. She had a bone to pick with the Doctor. She saw him seated on one of the stools, gazing intently into what looked like a book of advanced quantum physics.

"Some light morning reading Doctor?" Rose remarked smugly, raising her eyebrows. Sitting opposite him and taking one look at the, what looked like scribbles and complicated alien symbols. He just grunted in response, causing her to roll her eyes and tut quietly.

"Why did you leave last night?" She asked, staring back up at him. Almost desperately willing him to look up and face her.  
>"I didn't want to stay Rose." the Doctor mumbled in reply, sounding distant and lost in his book.<p>

In Rose's mind he looked as though he had forgotten all about the passionate kiss they had shared. He still wasn't making eye contact with her, and it was starting to get pretty irritating.

"So that kiss meant nothing to you then?" Rose blurted out, her eyes blazing, "Maybe that's just something you do with all your companions, is it? Oh well I'm sorry for even thinking I meant something to you." Standing there waiting for a response, with hands on hips.

The Doctor didn't even blink, he just continued to read his book, flicking the pages nonchalantly.

"I can't bloody believe you sometimes! I want to go and visit mum... Seems like ages since I last saw her. Yeah you can take me home." With particular emphasis on the word "home" she turned on her heel and stormed out, almost knocking over one of the stools on the way.

Tears blinded her vision as she stumbled back into her room, walking over to the wardrobe and throwing a pile of clothes into a rucksack she kept at the end of the bed. Rose felt like being sick, it was one thing being pushed away by the Doctor, but for him to so obviously ignore her own efforts to talk about their relationship was like getting a punched hard in the gut. Why did he have to be so selfish?

Maybe she had been foolish and blind to the Doctor's feelings. Usually when someone kisses you as passionately as he had the night before it would lead you to believe they had some sort of emotional attachment. Whenever Rose felt like she was getting closer and closer to breaking the Doctor's barriers down he would lock her out.  
>But never like this. Never had he been so cold and unresponsive. Sometimes she wondered if he even remembered she had emotions as well. Or was she just a stupid ape to him? It certainly seemed like that was the case at the moment.<p>

All Rose wanted right now was home.

Of course the Doctor knew just how badly that had hurt Rose. That was extremely obvious. Being the coward he was around her, unleashing the 'oncoming storm' mode didn't appear to be the best thing to do at breakfast. Neither of them needed it. If he was being truthful, having a little time apart was probably a good thing. They both needed to clear their heads of foolish lust and want. As much as he loved her with both his hearts, she drove him up the wall. Always had done since day one, but that was the dynamic of their friendship, forever bouncing off of one another playfully. Laughing and joking about the close encounters they had had. He teased her about being 'jeopardy friendly' and she would laugh along and say she was getting on quite alright actually, thank you very much.

Setting the coordinates for the Powell Estate London, 2006 the Doctor prayed she had only meant the 'take me home' as a short visit. There was no way Rose would want him hanging around the estate waiting for her, she probably didn't even want to see him at all at this moment in time. He could understand that, and was going to keep his distance. Besides, he wasn't going to risk getting a slap from her mother, Jackie. Although if he did, it would be deserved.

"How long till we get there?" A voice asked from the corridor.

"Oh about two minutes, not long at all." The Doctor really hoped he sounded cheerful and firm. But in actual fact his voice probably wavered a few times as he stumbled over his words.

Turning to face the corridor, and trying to hide his sheer terror of being apart from her for any amount of time he smiled apologetically, swiftly looking back down at his converse, which were now mucky and in need of a thorough clean. Mentally adding that to a "to-do list" he had forming in his mind, amongst other things such as; "buy Rose chocolate", "bake a cake with Rose", "take Rose to California and Las Vegas", finally "stop being such a bloody coward and tell Rose how you feel".

The TARDIS juddered ever so slightly as it landed, Rose immediately picked up her rucksack and headed for the door, however the Doctor was one step ahead and opened it for her.  
>"You sure you don't want me to carry that up for you Rose?" He asked, almost timidly.<br>"Nah s'ok." She responded her tone monotonous. He nodded feebly,  
>"How long are you-"<br>"A week should be enough tah Doctor."  
>Before Rose could move the Doctor had grabbed her into an awkward hug, brushing his lips against the top of her head, then released her. Cursing under his breath at his utter stupidity and awkwardness.<p>

Rose merely smirked and walked away, waving after her leaving a very worried looking Doctor behind stood in the TARDIS doorway.

/ Please review and tell me what you think. Thank yhooo!x o


	10. Chapter 10: A Terrible Secret

Chapter Ten: A Terrible Secret

The Doctor moped around in the TARDIS for a while, reading several manual textbooks then deciding to just travel one week into the future to collect her. The fact that he hadn't even been able to apologize about his actions at breakfast made everything so much worse. On the plus side, Rose hadn't made him go and see her mother. Who was to put it quite frankly, terrifying. Being slapped by Jackie Tyler was definitely not something he wanted to have done more than once.

As the TARDIS eventually materialized, and the Doctor grabbed his coat he planned out in his head what he would say to Rose.

Stepping outside and closing the door carefully behind him, a line of worry crossed his forehead. He didn't remember seeing that large block of flats there when he had dropped Rose off... Had the TARDIS taken him to the wrong part of London? Or even worse, the wrong time?

The Doctor was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of two angry voices, one of whom he recognized as belonging to Rose. Turning the corner, and peeking round the side of the large block of flats he could see in plain view that yes, it was Rose. Well it wasn't _his Rose. _This one looked younger, and was wearing tight jeans and a top that displayed the Spice Girls in all their glory. The Doctor moved his attention to the man he had heard calling Rose some pretty horrific names, he looked a lot older than Rose did, clad in an over sized denim jacket and his hair was spiked up precariously, enough to rival the Doctors. Ruffling his own hair self consciously the Doctor listened intently to the nature of the argument.

"Jimmy you lied to me! Again! Look I've told you, I don't want to see you anymore." Rose screamed, fixing the man with an intense glare.

"I'm not letting you go Rose." Jimmy replied, in a monotone voice that made the Doctor's blood run cold.

"What d'you think I am? Some sort of toy that can be chucked around aimlessly? Enough already Jimmy, just leave me alone."

Jimmy laughed and stepped forward towards her, mumbling something the Doctor couldn't quite catch.

"Jimmy, stop it. Seriously. You're scaring me." Rose's eyes grew wider and her voice became more strained, no longer filled with anger but replaced by utter fear.

"Like I said before, I'm not letting you go." Was his reply, grabbing hold of her wrist and squeezing, he dug his nails into the soft flesh. Rose cried out in pain only to receive a hard slap across the face that sent her to her knees. She began gasping for air and failed at a feeble attempt to stand. Jimmy stood over her, an evil grin crossing his features.

The Doctor was frantic, and furious. God he couldn't do anything that would interfere with the timelines, but on the other hand this completely vile specimen of a human was hurting Rose, and that was something he was not going to stand for. No way. Just as Jimmy was about to bring his clenched fist into contact with Rose's shaking form the Doctor stepped out from where he stood. A look in his dark eyes that screamed 'do not mess'.

"I'd stop that if I were you." He said calmly, giving Jimmy one of his coldest stares.

Jimmy simply threw back his head and laughed, "Oh yeah? Wotcha gonna do if I don't?"

"Don't play games with me!" The Doctor snarled, spitting the words out like they were poisonous venom.

"She bloody deserved it, stupid cow!" Jimmy kicked Rose hard in the leg, stopping her trying yet another attempt to stand.

The Doctor had had enough of this... moron. And that was putting it in the most polite way he could. Walking over to the pair, he pushed Jimmy aside into one of the large rubbish bins, he landed with an 'oof' of pain, he had obviously underestimated the strength of this man.

Next the Doctor turned his attention to Rose, he had to stop himself from grabbing her and embracing her on the spot. Holding out his hand, and winching slightly as he saw the deep purple red bruise that had appeared on her cheek he smiled down at her warmly. Rose was staring behind him at the collection of rubbish bins. The Doctor sighed, "Oh what do you want this time?" Spinning round and catching Jimmy by surprise, who had just been about to ram his fist into the Doctor's stomach he hopped to one side, pulling Jimmy by the coat and tossed him into one of the bins. However he didn't close the lid, but it took all his strength not to. "Oh by the way," he said, addressing the bin that contained the rather disheveled Jimmy Stone, "Denim doesn't really work for you. Nah I suggest leather." With that remark he slammed the lid down forcefully, a wolfish grin playing on his lips.

Rose had managed to pull herself to her feet, and was staring with awe at the Doctor. "Tah." She mumbled, looking down at the rubbish laden tarmac.

"No problem." He beamed at her, again resisting the urge to run and grab her in a huge hug. "Has he... Er, hurt you before?" He asked tentatively, raising his left eyebrow. His whole face a picture of sympathy and kindness.

Rose decided instantly that she trusted him, "Yeah... It's been goin' on a while. That's why I wanted to leave 'im. Got bruises here there and everywhere." She laughed shakily, and exhaled loudly. "Shoulda left him ages ago but... I loved him y'know? I really did." A single tear made its way down her bruised face.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said in a whisper. "You should go home, get some rest and get that bruise looked at, might become infected. His hands were absolutely filthy, yuck."

Rose smiled sadly, "What are you then, some sorta Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled back, "Something like that... I'll be going then, er just take care of yourself okay?"

She nodded in reply, giggling softly at the sound of Jimmy trying to find the way out of the bin. Turning around she walked away, waving shyly in the Doctor's direction. He waved back.

The stroll back to the TARDIS took no time at all, determination to see his Rose safe and sound had seized him momentarily. The Doctor could understand why she had never mentioned this encounter to him before. She was probably afraid he would go all 'Oncoming Storm Rage' on her. Which in the Doctor's mind was a pretty close analysis to what he would've done... Apart from giving Jimmy Stone a piece of his mind. How dare anyone touch _his _Rose like that. It had been so hard not to just knock the living daylights out of him or throw him into the nearest black hole. But he had stayed extremely cautious of disrupting the timelines, maybe he shouldn't have even intervened at all. But it was done now.

As the TARDIS materialized and he stepped out, looking up to find the large block of flats no longer there he knew that this was the right time period. A small sigh made him look down, and he saw Rose curled up against a graffiti splattered wall, she was sleeping. His hearts almost stopped there and then, she had been waiting for him. Surely he wasn't late? Bending down and stroked her cheek gently, watching as her eyelids fluttered awake he thought just how precious Rose Tyler was. Not just to him, but to the whole universe.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned sleepily.

"Hello." He replied, keeping his voice hushed. "Come on, let's get you inside." But Rose didn't budge, she simply groaned and leaned closer to the Doctor. Tutting he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, she didn't protest.

Carrying her carefully through the TARDIS doors and sitting her down on the jump seat the Doctor shut the doors, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. He had always envied how peacefully and quickly humans could sleep, whilst his dreams where plagued with nightmares and flashbacks of the past.

Sensing Rose's discomfort at being plonked at an awkward angle on the chair he quickly scooped her back into his arms again, trying not to blush and keep control of his sense as he became aware of her hot soft breath against his neck. Letting out an awkward cough he walked down the corridor, thanking the TARDIS telepathically for not making a great deal of noise and keeping the lights dimmer than usual.

Once Rose was safely tucked up in bed, he drew up a plush chair beside the bedside table and grabbed a book from the vast collection he had in his room. The book was called "The guide to Wormhole Refractors and Vortex Manipulators For Dummies."  
>He had reasoned with himself to just go back to his own room several times, but each factor was pushed aside by the look on Rose's face as she had been hit by Jimmy Stone. That alone made the Doctor's fists clench and his eyes grow dark. He had to stay with her, just for tonight.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Fury of a Timelord

Chapter Eleven: Fury of a Timelord

When Rose awoke the next morning to find a very worried looking Timelord beside her bed, the first thing she did was pull him down onto the covers next to her. He began spluttering about how he didn't need sleep and that he was perfectly fine. Rose wasn't having any of it.

"Doctor you have bags the size of golf balls underneath your eyes, c'mon you need some rest." Rose whispered sympathetically, reaching out to trace the dark circles beneath the Doctor's eyes.  
>"Rest can wait Rose, really." He smiled, stretching forward to take her hand, reveling in the sheer softness and fragility of it, but yet whenever he held her hand in his it felt so strong, so fearless like nothing in the entire universe could stop them.<p>

Rose frowned, wrinkling her brow, "What's wrong?"

"When I came to pick you up yesterday the TARDIS, well it um... Took me back to the wrong year. I don't know what year it was but... Do you remember the last fight you had with Jimmy Stone just outside your estate, and a mysterious man came out of the blue and threw him into a rubbish bin? Yeah..." The Doctor let go of her hand and splayed his palms out, imitating jazz hands, "Tah dah."

"Doctor!" Rose shouted angrily,"You shouldn't have interfered with my past, what if... Oh I don't know reality implodes or something?"

"If you think for one second Rose Tyler that I could sit back and let you get hurt without doing anything to help then you have completely misjudged me." The Doctor's hands clenched into tight fists making his knuckles go a painful white color, his once tired eyes now blazed with anger.

Rose sat staring at him, her expression unreadable. When a single tear made its way down her cheek, she brushed it away roughly, scratching her cheek in the process, ashamed at herself for being so sensitive.

That wasn't the real reason Rose had shouted at the Doctor. Part of it felt like an invasion of her privacy, him finding out that Jimmy Stone had abused her. It was the last thing Rose wanted. And her past was littered with events she was less than proud of. What if the Doctor found out about them too...

When she left her boring life on the estate for travelling the universe with the Doctor, she hadn't thought that her past would ever effect her like this. Let alone the idiot Jimmy Stone who's memory still deeply scarred her thoughts and probably always would.

Rose's room was getting colder by the second, the atmosphere was thick with regret, tension and pure guilt. The Doctor sat motionless on top of the duvet and Rose was sitting upright completely tangled in a thick mess of covers. An eerie silence had come over them both, neither one wanting to talk to the other. This was of course unusual, considering all the Doctor ever seemed to do was ramble about anything and everything, then Rose would laugh and tell him to be quiet or else.

The Doctor was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, "I'm sorry Rose." he coughed rather awkwardly and tried to look in her direction, but she had turned away from him, staring straight at the pink floral walls of the room. Not moving.

Wandering if he had really blown it this time, the Doctor began to move off the bed, only stopping when he heard a small sob escape Rose's mouth.

"I had to put up with his abuse for two years, longest two years of my life I think, an' what you saw was only the stuff he did to humiliate me. Jimmy had told me that if I breathed a word to my mum he would find out and kill me. Every night for about two weeks he'd knock on our door, tell Jackie he was taking me out for a meal..." Rose gulped down her hysteria with a few hiccups, reaching out to clasp the Doctor's cool hand in hers. "All he did was take me back to his flat, get thoroughly off his head on drugs and alcohol. Then treat me like a human punching bag. I tried to get away I really did, he just kept on following me Doctor.

The utter agony in Rose's eyes and voice was overwhelming and the Doctor almost winced. He couldn't bear the thought of Rose, _his Rose _being hurt like that, anger stirred within him. Deep, searing anger he didn't even know existed. The fury of the last Timelord.

The Doctor edged closer to Rose, unsure if she wanted his company. His question was answered however when she buried her head in his shoulder. Feeling it shake gently, the Doctor wrapped his arms round her waist and murmured soft and soothing words, "I understand why you didn't tell me Rose, it's a terrible thing to happen to anyone. If Jimmy Stone could see you when you're out with me on a dangerous adventure then he would run. Run as far away as he could. You know why? Because you are brave, clever, selfless, brilliant and just plain beautiful. Remember, I only take the best." As the Doctor spoke his eyes came alight with a brightness Rose had never witnessed before, his eyes seemed to shine with pride. She tried to speak but was grabbed into a bone crushing hug. Rose looked up into his face, drinking in all the lines and freckles that ran across it.

Delicately, the Doctor tilted her face closer to his, giving her a shy smile he brought his lips slowly onto hers.

All the other times they had kissed it hadn't been this gentle or tender. Rose's eyes fluttered shut in unison with the Doctor's at the feel of his cool lips against hers.

The kiss seemed to last forever but yet not very long at all. Pressing his forehead against hers, the Doctor met her gaze, "Tea! Tea and a good old banana Rose, that's what we need!"

Rose had been cheered up immensely by the Doctors kind words and gentle kiss, but his obsession with bananas was something she would never quite understand.

/ Hello! Yes I'm back, I've decided I want to continue this FanFiction as the amount of support I've received is pretty amazing (-: so thank you and please tell me what you think of this chapter x


	12. Chapter 12: An interrupting TARDIS

/Thank you for being so patient with me, and my uploading stuff at the speed of a snail x o and before you all rant at me I absolutely adore both The Smiths and Muse, I just don't think Rose would have done hush x

Rose was walking down a crowded street, her shopping bag banging against her leg in time with her walking. "Go out and get some food Rose," she mimicked the Doctor's voice under her breath, "Shouldn't be too busy and I'm really suffering from not eating a sufficient amount of bananas." Now she was stuck in what seemed like a never ending queue just to get to the end of the road. This was the last time she was going out for bloody bananas, he can do it himself next time. Exhaling loudly she shoved past someone who was gazing at what seemed, in Rose's opinion, the most hideous shorts she'd ever seen. Getting more frustrated by the minute she quickened her pace, huffing and puffing as she went.

By the time Rose reached the TARDIS she was thoroughly exhausted and in the mood to throw those stupid bananas into the next passing black hole. "Rose!" the Doctor shouted delightedly. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't be too busy eh?! God I nearly got trampled to death, imagine explaining that to my mum." The Doctor's grin widened and he completely ignored her moaning, "Did you get the bananas?" He said in mock seriousness, hands on hips. She sighed exasperatedly and threw the bag at him. "You owe me big time." She muttered.

Walking over to her, the Doctor picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, Rose squeaked in surprise. "Bed time!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "You look exhausted, and I can't be having that."

It had been what felt like weeks since Rose had shouted at the Doctor for intruding on her past, and the more she thought about it now it seemed like a completely ridiculous argument. All he had been trying to do was help her, and he had and that was that. Lately she had been on edge and the slightest caustic remark from him may have ended up in her giving him a well deserved slap.

The sound of The Smiths "There is a Light that Never Goes Out" echoed around the console room, Rose had never been a very big fan of them, never even heard of them until she traveled with the Doctor. It made her music taste seem almost inferior. Snorting to herself and shaking her head, all of a sudden feeling quite embarrassed that the music on her phone consisted mainly of the Spice Girls and Cliff Richard. How he could work for hours on end to these drab songs she'd never know, it was sending her practically to sleep. By the small laugh of disapproval that emanated from his lips the Doctor had noticed. "Alright then miss Tyler, what music do you suggest I put on?" a cheeky grin took over his mouth and he waggled his eyebrows wickedly as he gazed in Rose's direction. Rose frowned slightly, brow wrinkled a fraction as she tried to think. "Muse," she finally decided, "Super Massive Black Hole."

A few hours later Rose realized her mistake, now the Doctor would constantly listen to Muse and she was sure it was just to annoy her as she had chosen it in the first place. Groaning inwardly as she listened to the Doctor singing along to the live version of 'Resistance' for the hundredth time. At this moment, The Smiths actually seemed quite appealing to her. God anything was surely better than five hours more of this.

Having a jokey relationship with the Doctor was all very well but sooner or later her lust and want would take over. Then in Rose's mind she would have absolutely no control over the actions she carried out. Whether that was grabbing him by the tie and kissing him senseless or being overly flirtatious all the time in his presence. A very large part of her wished she had the confidence for it to be the first of those two.

Hang on a minute... This wasn't Muse. This was... Elvis?

Letting out a stifled laugh Rose walked casually back into the console room, hands in her jean pockets, finding the Doctor stood hunched over staring intently at the small control screen. He obviously hadn't heard her enter. Rose was just about to sneak up on him when the TARDIS lurched suddenly, taking them both by surprise. The Doctor's instinct was to protect Rose so he ran forward trying to break her fall. What he did end up achieving was tangling himself around her with her flush form underneath his less than steadily rising chest. Rose bit back a giggle and her heartbeat accelerated as she noticed just how close they were.

Before either of them could move she extended her hand towards his tie, wrapping her fingers around it carefully, pulling him down closer to her. He came down with an 'oof' of surprise. The Doctor stared down at her, fixing his eyes onto hers. The heated gaze was almost electric, raising an eyebrow in question the Doctor made to move away but Rose wasn't having that. She had been with a number of men and she knew that look, even if he was an alien the meaning of that gaze was crystal clear in her mind.

A wolfish grin appeared on her lips as she wrapped her legs around his, the Doctor looked rather smug and didn't put up a fight when she rolled over, meaning she was now on top of him, her flushed body pressed closer still to his heaving chest.

The first kiss was rushed and hot, tongues and teeth colliding. Small groans and sighs of pleasure left Rose's lips as the feeling of being infinite washed over her. Her whole body seemed to sing against his, and she became perfectly lost in the moment. Not caring about the consequences it may have. This was happening now. Right now. Nothing could take this from them and it was-

The TARDIS however had other ideas. With another reel and shift, the floor moved from under Rose and the Doctor was thrown clear. Cursing under his breath the Doctor jumped up, straightened his tie and searched around for Rose. When his eyes met hers, they seemed to be sparkling with mischief and he couldn't help but respond with a cheeky wink and a flash of his brilliant smile. With a rush of masculine pride he came to the conclusion Rose looked well and truly kissed.

"Come on Rose, better go see what that was. You up for it?" His dazzling grin returned for a split second as he strode over to help her up. "After you." He inclined his head towards the door, "Don't worry, there are no overgrown slitheens with guns out there I checked."

When Rose had stepped out of the door a little way the Doctor muttered to himself, "Yep, definitely still got it."

/ Oof, got a bit steamy in the middle there, I didn't really intend for that to happen but i'm sure that's okay with you guys... Right?


	13. Chapter 13: The ER

"I'm blaming this entirely on you."

Rose's hand snaked through the iron bars of the cell she was in, into the Doctor's own makeshift prison poking him hard on the arm.

A sharp jab in the shoulder woke the Doctor from his daydreams. "Well how was I supposed to know the Queen was so bloody easily offended." He said in a huff, crossing his arms.

"Doctor are you... Pouting?" Rose teased, turning her body to peer through the small gaps of the jail cell.

"No... No! Timelords do not 'pout'."

"You so are!"

"We've been stuck in this jail for two hours, I have been trying to go over every possible means of escape in my head and so far absolutely none of my plans end well for either of us."

"Oh barrel of laughs you are."

"What do you suggest we do then? Don't you dare say eye-spy either."

"The oncoming storm? More like the oncoming bore. You're no fun."

There was a slight pause as Rose realised something, "Doctor why can't you just I don't know, sonic the door open?"

"These prisons are being scanned all the time for any signs of alien technology. Believe me, that was the first thing I thought of. Gave me a nasty electric shock when I tried so shan't be doing that again eh."

"So guess we're kinda stuck then."

"Looks like it."

Ten hours, thirty two minutes and forty nine seconds later the bolt of the Doctor's cell shot open, taking both completely by surprise. "Sir Doctor?" A gruff voice shouted through the hatch. "Yes that's me, hello." The Doctor waved nonchalantly in the direction of the door and rose to his feet. "It appears that you have er, been unjustly imprisoned. Your presence has been requested by the Queen."

"What about my friend Rose?"

"She's a mere human. Not of interest to us. Or to anyone for that matter." The jailor laughed mockingly, making Rose's jaw clench with anger.

"So you'll let her go?"

"That's not for me to decide Sir. Usually prisoners are just disposed of. You were extremely lucky. Anyway that's enough chit-chat, we've wasted enough time. Just follow me if you would be so kind Sir Doctor."

The Doctor glanced over to Rose, noting the look of sheer worry that ran across her features, but as soon as she knew the Doctor had registered her concern, her expression changed into one of belief and trust.

"Guess I'll jus'... Wait." Rose shrugged, exhaling loudly through her nose.

"I'll get you out of there, promise."

"I know."

Bending down, and pressing his face as close to the metal bars of his cell as possible the Doctor brushed his hand against Rose's cheek, reaching out for her hand he squeezed it firmly. A flash of his brilliant smile was all Rose needed to smile back at him and for her heart to be filled with absolute faith in him once more.

Watching the Doctor disappearing after the prison guard, Rose turned to the cell next to her. Only to find it was unoccupied. Well, unoccupied apart from several freakishly large rats and the skeletal remains of some poor man who had obviously perished. "So d'you come here often?" She asked the skeleton.

Clearing her throat, and gathering her knees to her chest Rose decided to try and get some rest.

The palace was certainly one of extreme grandeur, showing off at every opportunity the riches it possessed. Large golden chandeliers hung from the patterned ceilings, every so often the lights would change colour, from white to pink to yellow.

"Sorry big fella', exactly where are you taking me then?" The Doctor asked the jailor. "The name's Mucius." He replied coldly, "and like I said before, you were summoned by the Queen. I'm taking you to the palace gardens." The Doctor had to be content with that answer, as Mucius seemed quite reluctant to elaborate any further on the matter. He still didn't have a clear idea where he actually was, another planet yes but what time period? Early 4000's maybe? Although the prisons were completely out of date which was strange considering all the other refined technology the Doctor had witnessed on the way.

The Queen had been sat on one of the shimmering glass benches opposite the oriental Chinese gardens, which were now alight with several dimly lit lanterns. A scan she had performed earlier on this "Doctor" had shown him to be a Timelord, the last of his kind. She didn't even know that was possible, but this Gallifreyan was too important to simply incinerate so maybe getting to know him was her best option. Having the last Timelord on your side was a definite plus.

Another aspect about the Doctor that fascinated her was his 'TARDIS' was that what had brought him into her kingdom? And what was a 21st century earth girl doing with him? They were not exactly the most intelligent beings, the Queen mused. It had been clear to her that this human child was dear to the Doctor, and if she could be used to offer him an ultimatum then so be it.

"Paulinus? Yes hello, I know it has been a while. Could you please escort a 'Miss Tyler' from jail block H4 into the execution room? Oh why thank you, good day." Shutting off her telecom device, the Queen smiled to herself, the kingdom had become rich and powerful due to her . Even if it had meant killing her husband and anyone who could ultimately stand in her way, that was just her way of doing things. 'Accidental deaths' all the News broadcasters had called them. How naive.

Rose had not been asleep for more than ten minutes when she was rudely interrupted from slumber by a loud bang on the hatch.

"Miss Tyler?"

"Yep, that's me."

"You are to be escorted to the ER."

"An' what's that exactly?"

"You are to be escorted to the ER."

"Well that's helpful. Thanks."

"Move it, human."

The sharpness in his voice made Rose uneasy, she stood up shakily. Hang on... Shakily? When was the last time she had last had a decent meal? Must be over ten hours at least. Aching with fatigue and hunger, she dragged herself out of the cell. This wasn't the gallant rescue she had expected from the Doctor but at least she was out.

The journey to the 'ER' was long and tedious, Rose was barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone keep a steady pace. Almost three times she lost her balance and stumbled into the jailor who simply grunted disapprovingly.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the hem of her jacket and pushed her into a dark unlit room, locking the door behind him. Rose fell roughly onto the creaking wooden floor.

"ER stands for Execution Room Miss Tyler."

/ Yes I know it's been forever since I updated this fic! I hope this wasn't too much of a cliffhanger ooh. Please review thank you xo


	14. Chapter 14: A Crazy Queen

The reality of the situation crashed upon her all at once like a ton of bricks, the Doctor hadn't managed the rescue her at all. In fact, it looked like quite the opposite. Rose just hoped their method of execution was slightly more pleasant than having your head hacked at with a blunt axe or being burnt alive at the stake. It made the hairs on her neck stand up and her fists curl into tight balls with stress, fear and just plain helplessness.

There was one thing for certain, Rose knew she would not go down without a fight. Surely there was some intergalactic law against imprisoning and executing visitors without a trial... If she could just find the strength to stand, and find the damn light switch somewhere along the wall all this would be a whole lot easier. To tell the truth, Rose was terrified. Stranded on god knows what planet, with no plan for escape or any way of reaching safely.

Smiling to herself Rose thought of the Doctor, if he had been in this situation he would have found a way out, he always did. "Doctor what am I supposed to do?" Rose asked quietly, her voice was almost lost within the cold, frigid air of the room.

The Doctor was not getting anywhere. All the Queen seemed to be interested in was telling him the stories of how she'd come into power, and how the flowers in the sacred garden had told her she was the chosen one. "Blimey, she's even weirder than me, and that's saying something." He muttered to himself. A sharp pang of sadness infiltrated his thoughts as he registered that Rose wasn't there to laugh in agreement and flash her beautiful smile in his direction. It hadn't been two hours and he was already missing her.

When it seemed the Queen had eventually ground to a halt, the Doctor seized his chance. "Your Majesty, erm as much as I find your life stories extremely captivating and I would love to hear more... Another time..." He added hastily as she had already begun to open her mouth and no doubt launch into another dull tale. "But I have more pressing issues to address, y'see I've got a problem, a very big problem that cannot be overlooked under any circumstances. I need to know what have you done to Rose, and where are you keeping her? And if you don't tell me, well me and you are going to fall out. Understand?"

Towards the close of his sentence, the Queen felt something twist in her gut. It couldn't possibly be fear... Could it?

"Oh Doctor..." She began, her voice sickly sweet, "Why do you trouble yourself with the welfare of that... Ape? You could have the most elegant, knowledgeable woman in the universe, yet you choose a simple minded human to travel with? Think about all the things we could accomplish together... We can shape the universe, breathe life into it and make it great again. But we can't do that with filth like the human race still inhabiting that pathetic lump of rock. They're so stupid, sending out loud signals into the depths of space all of the time, it's like they want to be invaded."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, the whole while the Queen had been talking, he had been trying to work out what she was really up to, and how to manipulate her into giving him Rose back. Turning to face her, a sly grin curving about his lips, "How do you suggest we go about getting rid of a whole planet then ma'am? If it's being so very noisy... That means it's being noticed, you said so yourself."

The queen frowned, "Doctor you misunderstand me, I believe the humans are the problem with the earth. Getting rid of them will be like getting rid of lice or vermin, yes? Or if you prefer they can become our slaves. They're brainless enough for it anyway."

At this moment the Doctor had to exercise extreme caution so that he didn't unleash his full Timelord rage in amongst the sacred gardens. This woman was obviously not just mad but power mad too, and it was up to him to stop her from whatever crazy plans she wanted to hatch next.

"My dear Doctor all we need is your intelligence."

"Give me time to consider."

"Why of course."

Rose laid on the cold un inviting floorboards, staring up into the never ending darkness of the ceiling. It was becoming a huge effort to even do simple things such as keep her eyes open. "Wish I'd brought a book." Rose breathed, trying to inject at least some optimism into her steadily sinking heart.

A light breeze swept past her ear, and she jumped up, her legs could hardly keep up with her brain, and Rose ended up a crumpled heap on the floor. A breeze? How could there have been a breeze, there were no windows in this room, or it wouldn't be so dark. So that must mean it was coming from the door, the bolt hatch maybe?

Wrapped up in her thoughts, Rose didn't hear the slow descending footsteps moving away from her cell and down the flight of stairs she'd been so carelessly dragged up only hours before. Another gust of wind flew past her ear, with more strength and certainty this time.

Supporting herself precariously on a large wooden container, Rose tried to move gingerly in the direction of where the door appeared to be. It was harder than it looked as she kept knocking her shins against other smaller crates and sometimes coming into contact with a stray cobweb or two hanging on the moth eaten wooden beams. If it hadn't been for sheer panic coursing through her veins, ordering to stay silent. Rose would have without a doubt let out several loud screams.

It was becoming impossible to stand now, and her legs buckled from underneath her, Rose tried desperately to break her fall, or at least have a softer landing, but with a terrible inevitability, the floor moved from under her, she was sent crashing head first, arms flailing wildly above her head, straight into the heavy, rusted metal prison door.

A loud 'clang' alerted the Doctor to some form of trouble up a tall flight of stairs he was passing, ignoring the intercom for the third time which was announcing in a shrill voice that a Sir Doctor should register at Desk Sector 4.0 immediately or be classed as a missing fugitive and all his rights as a passing galactic visitor will be taken away. "Oh be quiet." With a quiet hum the screwdriver made the speaker emit a shower of sparks and send out a piercing digital scream before cutting out all together.

Leaping up the flight of stairs closest to him with a new found rush of adrenaline, the Doctor narrowly missed being captured by the secret police who had been patrolling all areas since he'd arrived in the palace complex.

Reaching the top of the staircase, a towering, threatening looking iron door blocked the way, refusing entrance. He tried pushing it, and to his delight it opened just a crack. Enough to peer into the room. There was evidently something blocking the door from opening any further though. A small groan of discontent made the Doctor press his face into the small wedge in between the door and the wall. "Hello? Anyone home?" He asked cheerily.

"Doctor?" A feeble voice replied, almost sounding unsure of them self.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"Hello."

"Would you mind moving just a tad so I can open the door."

"Dunno if I can, feels like I've broken every bone in my body and the ones I didn't even know existed."

"Just try Rose okay, I'll get you to the TARDIS and fix you up alright?"

"Mm." Rose shifted around, pushing her palms down firmly onto the floor, trying to pull herself up. A few minutes later she had succeeded, and was perched awkwardly on a smooth metal crate closest to the door. "Wotcha." She said in a hushed voice, talking had warn her out, and Rose was all but drained of life.

The Doctor opened the door and left it ajar so he could see where he was walking, "Rose I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault."

"But it is."

Walking briskly toward her now, the Doctor felt anger bubbling up inside his stomach at the way his friend had been treated. "I'm just glad to see you Doctor."

"Me too."

Enveloping Rose in a huge hug, the Doctor rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to subsidise the pain, just a little. Rose looked up at him, made him look at her, then pushed her lips against his, savouring the taste of pure Doctor, her Doctor.

Rose and the Doctor were too engrossed in each other to notice the sound of footsteps echoing up the chamber, and the clatter of weapons as guns were loaded and a series of rifles were steadied.


	15. Chapter 15: The Worst Situation

As the noise of the approaching cavalry became louder and more insistent, all of the Doctor's senses came flooding back to him in that one second. "Oh no." he breathed into Rose's shoulder.

Leaping to his feet, stumbling slightly as the heel of his converse stuck in between the strewn ridges of the wooden floorboards, the Doctor had no backup plan, in fact he had no plan at all for that matter. Mentally kicking himself as a thought crossed his mind, when did he ever have a plan?

"Oh, hello again big fella!" the Doctor's overzealous voice echoed around the room. It was met with cold, hard silence. "Not feeling very talkative are we?"

Rose struggled to stand up, trying desperately to help the Doctor, but her legs gave way almost immediately, and she cursed stupid futile human biology. When had she become this weak? It soon became blindingly obvious that they were both in trouble, well just describing it as 'trouble' may be a bit of an understatement... To all of the cavalry's surprise, the grotesque henchman the Doctor had referred to as 'Big Fella' stepped aside, grunting at them to lower their weapons.

"The Rose child is to be set free." the henchman stated, his tone emotionless and purely monotonous. "Do I have the words 'Intergalactic Idiot' written all over my forehead? I'm not falling for that one Mister." the Doctor folded his arms and gave the company his hardest stare.  
>"On the contrary, your intelligence is of great value to us."<p>

"What's that supposed to mean then?"  
>"Doctor, Sir. If you will not come quietly we will have to use force." At this remark, the soldiers grinned at one another, brandishing their weapons threateningly in the Doctor's direction. "Why can't Rose come with me?"<p>

"Like I have said before, she is of no use to us. So because our people are not completely barbaric, we're letting her go. Ah yes, but on one condition."  
>"Yes?"<br>"You come with me, and assist us with the aid of your superior knowledge of the universe. I think I neglected to mention, you don't really have a choice Sir. It's either that or instant liquidation."

The Doctor's brave composure faltered at this, and he glanced over at Rose, who was sat upright against a battered wooden crate, her head lolling gently onto her chest. She was sleeping, blissfully unaware of their predicament.

"Alright. But first I have to see that my companion gets back to the TARDIS. Safely." the word 'safely' was spat with such unexpected aggression that it even surprised the Doctor himself.

Extending a soothing palm to her forehead, feeling the warm claminess of her skin, it was clear that her condition was worsening. They had to get out of there, and fast.

"That can be arranged."

The Doctor stood up to his full height, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving the company his most defiant stare, "Well then, take me to your leader."

When Rose awoke in a quaint little hotel room the first thing she remembered was that the Doctor was in trouble, not that she had some sort of alien virus infecting her system.

This wasn't the TARDIS? God where was she?

Sitting up and pushing a hideously ugly maroon coloured pillow out of the way Rose hopped lightly from the bed and peered out of the window, hoping it may give her a clue as to where she was.

The wind battered the trees outside, blowing them almost onto their sides, leaves skittering across the deserted rail track, this looked like a scene from an old Western movie, Rose half expected a cow boy on horseback to ride past. Well that settled it then, she was basically in an alien desert in the middle of nowhere, with no way of reaching the Doctor.

"This place gives me the creeps." A shiver travelled the length of her spine whilst she read all the warning notices hung on the walls:

"WARNING! Keep all your windows and doors locked at night."

"We advise you to take caution when walking the streets at night, remember to stay in a group of 3+ people."

"Anyone found trying to gain unauthorised access into the Intelligence Citadel will be taken for trial immediately."

Intelligence Citadel? Didn't that weirdo queen want the Doctor to help them by using his knowledge?

Rose was sure the Doctor would be there, but judging by that particular sign it had only been placed there recently. Maybe it was a specific warning just for her...

A plan was never formulated however because at that moment Rose heard angry voices coming from the corridor, she tried to make out whether the Doctor's was one of them but it was no use, it just sounded like a lot of white noise. They had come to a halt outside the room, and in her opinion they didn't sound too friendly. Now was probably a good time to hide Rose figured.

The storage cupboard was smaller than it looked and the stench of something that resembled old mothballs constantly invaded Rose's nose. It was ridiculously difficult not to accidentally shift and then bring down all the hangers in a crashing heap as a consequence.

Rose held her breath, covering her mouth with one hand, was she breathing too loudly?

The sound of someone... Or something walking around the room outside was making her uneasy. It wouldn't be long until they opened the closet, why had she hidden in such an obvious place.

The handle of the closet moved slightly and with a click the door began to slide open, Rose sat back and awaited her fate.

"Rose!" A very familiar voice cried...

Sitting up suddenly, and knocking her head on the metal bar behind her, a low wince escaped from her lips and she crawled out of the closet, feeling all of a sudden very foolish.

A hand fell down in front of her and wiggled invitingly, Rose grabbed it gratefully, she was soon pulled into a warm tight embrace.

"Doctor what's wrong?"

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry."

"Doctor what is it?"

"I refused to help because well... It doesn't matter and well er... They took away the TARDIS. I wouldn't give the information they need, and the Queen thinks that extracting the data files from the TARDIS is the next best idea."

"Oh my... Doctor I'm so sorry."

Rose pulled him closer, running a hand comfortingly through his hair. The Doctor let out a strangled sigh into the side of her neck, he was trying not to cry. Rose hated seeing him like this, it was breaking her heart.

"We're... We're... Stuck."

She knew what he was trying to say, and as he fell heavily onto the bed, head cradled in his hands, Rose knew this was much worse than anything they'd experienced before.

{ Oh I'm sorry to end this on such a cliffhanger, I'll try and update soon! I'm just in Nevada at the moment so it's kinda difficult. Please review! xo


	16. Chapter 16: Domestics

"You mean we're trapped in this room as prisoners?" Rose asked timidly, looking down at the Doctor's increasingly pale face.

"No. The door wasn't even locked." He replied, resting his chin on his palm and staring down at the soulless grey carpet.

Rose had so many questions to ask, but now she needed to comfort the alien who'd just lost everything. "Guess that means you're stuck with me then, lucky you." She breathed, trying to lighten the mood just a little. The Doctor looked up and gave her a small smile, "And I thought the situation couldn't get any worse." Rose nudged him gently, "Oi."

Taking a sudden interest in the carpet again, the Doctor mumbled something Rose could hardly hear. "I'm scared."

The next day the Doctor hardly spoke, except for the occasional grunt when Rose asked if he wanted some thing to eat. They'd both hurriedly vacated the dank hotel room, and were now sat in a small cafe opposite. Rose was trying to search for job opportunities on an ancient computer, but with little success. The Doctor on the other hand was being utterly unproductive and drinking an endless amount of something similar to nectar juice. "I could be a waitress." Rose thought out loud hopefully, but her remark was met with a small laugh from the Doctor. "You're worth better than that Rose." He said absent-mindedly whilst reading a glossy magazine advertising luxury living in the city.

Rose sat next to him on the leather sofa, "Don't lie! I saw the way you looked at me when I was dressed as a waitress in that parallel world. Naughty." She gave him her best tongue in between teeth smile and hooked her arm in his. "C'mon Doctor I need to get this job, if we're gonna survive here."

"-And this two bedroom apartment has huge potential, lovely bay windows looking out over the Lunar Falls and a reasonably sized living room and kitchen. The owner has recently lowered the rent to 500 lenarai per month..."

"We'll take it." Rose interrupted.

"Oh wonderful! I'm sure you're already aware of the regulations put in place by the Queen's authorities so I must ask you to fill in these questions and post them to the address stated at the bottom of the sheet." The realtor didn't sound the least bit thrilled, he sounded like he needed an ice tea and a lie down.

Rose had to try very hard not to just outright stare at him, the aliens who lived on the planet were a pale green colour, they were completely bald and had striking pink eyes.

The Doctor had told her that the collar like contraption around the realtors neck was there to ensure he spoke in the right language, to put it simply it was a translator.

When they had finished filling in the papers, the Doctor handed them over with a flourish and a wide grin. To Rose's surprise he also wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her into his side. "Rose and I are so excited to rent our first apartment together." Rose just decided to go along with it, and when the realtor asked why the second bedroom she patted her stomach and said, "For the little one." It had been so hard for them both not to burst into laughter at the look of happiness on the realtors face.

Once he had gone, Rose started giggling quietly which set the Doctor off laughing too until there were tears trailing down their faces. "I have no idea why I'm laughing." the Doctor gasped and Rose nodded in agreement, clasping her stomach tightly which had begun to ache as an effect of all the laughing.

When Rose awoke from a peaceful sleep she saw the Doctor perched on a stool in the kitchen, clad only in a white fluffy towel, his hair ruffled in every direction and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Seeing him like this made Rose's lower stomach lurch with desire and she sighed, did he have the faintest idea what he was doing to her?

The Doctor was wholly unaware of Rose staring at him, he didn't even know she was awake. Swirling the toothbrush around his mouth he adjusted the towel that had been cutting into his stomach so it now sat comfortably on his hips.

By now Rose was getting more and more restless, she could just see the Doctors hips and toned calves. Shaking her head to clear any inappropriate thoughts she called out cheerily, "Nice hair Doctor." The Doctor jumped up from the stool, catching his towel just in time as it began to slide down his midriff, "Oh you're awake! I got an email saying your job as a waitress starts on Sunday, and I suspect what is a uniform arrived in the post, well this planets equivalent anyway."

Beaming up at him, Rose stretched her arms above her head and stood up, "Well, looks like everything's coming up roses." The Doctor groaned, but it turned into a small chuckle. Somehow it didn't quite reach his eyes, or sound genuine enough. Rose walked towards him and brought her face inches away from his, gazing intently into his deep brown eyes and she stroked his sideburn gently.

The Doctor could feel her warm breath on his cheek and her low cut top was making his hearts race, he could even feel them pounding rapidly inside his chest. It had been so long since he had felt this way and he almost lost control on the spot.

Rose kissed the place where his jawbone met the side of his neck, then licked it quickly making the Doctor shiver.

"Toothpaste? How did you get toothpaste there you silly." Rose grinned mischievously at the dazed expression on his face. The Doctor had a feeling that he'd be needing another shower, but this time it'd have to be a cold one. He coughed loudly and cleared his throat, "Shouldn't you go practice your waitressing Miss Tyler?" Rose smiled then threw a tissue at him as she walked off. A part of her wanted to break down and cry, she could never see her mother again or any of her friends, she was in an unfamiliar place and all she had was the Doctor. Living with him seemed like it was going to be a challenge and he needed to find a job or at least something to occupy him. If he stayed in the apartment all day Rose was sure he would go just short of insane.


	17. Chapter 17: A Wilting Rose

/ I seem to do a lot of the story from Rose's perspective, but I'm going to and try mix it up a little. I hope it's not too rubbish for you guys. Thank you for all the support and wonderful reviews!

The rain seemed to almost bite at the Doctor's face, whipping and swirling around him, attacking this already numbing face. Pulling his coat up further around his neck and grumbling about Rose wandering off again and getting lost he trudged on. The wind roared, like an angry hunter cheated of its kill.

The Doctor had been wandering the dark, damp streets for almost two hours now, and now even he was feeling the effects of the cold. The whole reason for this prolonged outing was that Rose hadn't come back from her first day as a waitress. All the worst possible scenarios had of course all at once flooded his brain, but he shut then out, slammed the door and refused to let them drag him into a pit of despair. Losing the TARDIS was one thing but losing Rose as well, that was something he couldn't even comprehend.

Being alone was always going to be something that terrified him, everything seemed to go wrong when he was, but the Doctor would never admit that he needed company. That's just the way he was.

"Oh Rose, where are you?" He muttered under his breath, straining his eyes for any sign of life on the deserted streets.

Never did it once occur to him that Rose may have purposely not come home that night, or that she was finding living with him more difficult than she let on...

The strange, rhythmic, pounding music filled Rose's mind, all thoughts of the Doctor vanished, her conscience was clouded and foggy. She had only intended to go into the bar for a few minutes, to catch her breath and have a peaceful drink without the Doctor constantly popping up everywhere. All remnants of guilt had been replaced by the alien alcohol. How long had she been sat on this black cushioned bar stool?

Several aliens had tried to flirt with her, ask her to dance and just plain hollered demeaningly in her face. Rose was getting more frustrated by the minute but her limbs were out of her control, limp and useless. When she made an attempt at standing a feeling of nausea washed over her. Maybe she had drunk way more of the alcohol than she first thought.

It was two hours before the entrance to the apartment quietly creaked open, Rose peeked her head round the door checking for the Doctor. When she saw him staring straight at her, his eyes confused and hurt, Rose's gut clenched and all of a sudden she felt guilty, trying not to let it show on her face she walked inside, bolted the door with shaking hands and made her way to the kitchen.

"Rose?" The Doctor said, his tone gentle.

"Huh?" Rose really was not in the mood to face the Doctor, her head ached with concentration when she tried to take a bottle of honeydew from the fridge, it took her a minute to realise she had completely no idea what the Doctor had just said to her.

"I'm off to bed Doctor."

"Are you okay?"

"'Mm."

"Rose I don't think-"

"I don't care, really I don't just leave me alone."

"Rose you could be hurt!"

"Well I'm not, look I'm perfectly alright." Rose waved her free hand at him exasperatedly and slammed the bottle of honeydew down on the coffee table. "On second thoughts I need a shower."

"Rose where the hell were you tonight?" the Doctor's tone was anything but gentle now, it was ice cold.

"None of your business."

"Oh I think you'll find it is Miss Tyler. I promised I'd always keep you safe-"

"Yeah well you promised you'd take me home and look what happened." Rose snapped, her eyes narrowed as she tried to fight back the oncoming flood of tears.

"We're not even together Doctor, let me do my own thing for once. I'm not your bloody pet dog, do you expect me to sit around and wait for you to tell me what I can and can't do. Well I got news for you, it ends here." Rose shouted the last sentence with such vigour and fire that the Doctor was stumped, he just sat there slack jawed and defeated.

"I spent three hours looking for you, walked around the whole town just hoping to find you." He whispered, his head slumping forward into his chest and his breathing becoming more rapid.

"Rose do you have any idea what it's like losing something so dear to you, that you just can't function anymore, like your whole life has just been ripped from you, and it's out of your control. Over. Done. Finito." Banging his fist hard on the table and making the bottle jump and tip over, the Doctor couldn't even look Rose in the eye.

What else could she do but stand there and mentally curse herself for being such a god damn selfish fool. This alien had just lost his TARDIS, the key to the universe and all its wonders. The only thing he had left that reminded him of home.

Rushing to his side, all feelings of anger swept aside by pure untouchable love that cascaded through her like a waterfall bursting with raw emotion, "I'm so sorry oh my god I'm so so sorry Doctor." Rose prised open his hand which was curled tight into a ball and slipped her cool palm into it, entwining her fingers with him, feeling relieved when he responded by nudging her shoulder with his head.

"I thought as long as I had you I could-" he faltered, choking on his own breath, Rose rubbed soothing motions into his back spelling over and over again 'I love you".

"I know. God I'm never going to leave you. You know that Doctor."

Gazing up at her with awe the Doctor smiled sadly, "I'm holding you to that."

Rose bent and kissed his cheek, lingering just long enough so he could feel the warm fluttering of her eyelashes against his cheek. The Doctor cupped her chin delicately and brought his lips to hers, tasting bitter alcohol and Rose. Wait. No this was wrong. That wasn't bitter alcohol that was something distinctly like, arsenic?

"Rose, what did you drink tonight? No this is important please."

"Uh this guy bought me a drink for just sitting there and looking-"

Rose never finished her sentence, her expression changed into a grimace, then she was violently sick on the coffee table, lurching and heaving painfully. "Doctor I think I might have been-"

The Doctor's mind raced, Rose needed to go to hospital but he still didn't know what their attitudes towards humans were. He cursed the queen for taking the TARDIS and its incredibly sufficient Medbay.

"Help me." Rose gasped, as her eyelids fluttered closed she grabbed the Doctor's hand and squeezed it painfully hard.

The Doctor lent to pick her up and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I will."


	18. Chapter 18: Belief

The steady rhythmic beeping of the life support machine was the only thing keeping the Doctor awake, every time he'd begin to drift off or into a daydream, that one reoccurring noise made his hearts swell with unmeasurable hope and belief.

Rose had been poisoned with one of the most deadly plants known to this planet, and despite all the staff trying to reassure the Doctor that her condition would marginally improve over time, he wasn't buying it. They had no cure, you could tell by they way they licked their lips nervously or didn't look straight into the Doctor's eyes when addressing him.

No word had come about the whereabouts of the TARDIS either, just imagining what the queen could be doing to it made his hearts ache.

Focusing his attention back to Rose, his eyes now brimming with glistening tears, he reached out to touch her cheek, only lightly. The Doctor knew he'd have to phone Jackie if the worst did happen, and he was sure she would rip apart time and space just to get to her daughter. Or maybe just rip him apart instead.

Rose looked like she was simply sleeping, no flutter of eyelashes or sighs bracing her features, the steady rising and falling of her chest was the only real sign of life. One of the nurses, Clarissa or something like that walked into the room, her eyes filled with deep pity for the obviously broken man leaning over the hospital bed.

"How long will it take for the poison to..." he stopped, not wanting to end the sentence, he couldn't end it. Not now after everything.

"The history of this type of case suggests a week to two weeks, depending on the patient."

"Surely you've had survivors though?"

The nurse turned away, pacing slightly then turned back and shook her head. "There's simply no cure, I'm sorry. Really I am."

The Doctor pushed the chair out from under him, his bloodshot eyes and untamed hair made him look less like his usual self and more like a deranged serial killer. "Where's the nearest library?"

After the nurse had given him directions and hurriedly scuttled off to fix herself a herbal brew, the Doctor gathered his belongings and kissed Rose on the forehead softly. Whispering against her cheek, "I'm not going to give up on you, you're the only thing that's keeping me going Rose Tyler. You said you weren't going to leave me and I'm still holding you to that."

When the Doctor entered the library, he was taken aback by the sheer simplistic beauty of it. The way the white walls curved up and in and the deep red embers of the sunset streaming in through the arched windows lit up the whole building.

"Library card sir?" A voice asked from his elbow making the Doctor jump slightly, "Oh yeah here it is." He flashed his physic paper and the what looked like a librarian smiled in approval.

"This place is beautiful." the Doctor breathed, still trying to drink it all in.

The librarian looked crestfallen, "It's a shame not many people come here any more to appreciate it."

The Doctor nodded sympathetically, "Would you happen to have any books about the different varieties of plants that grow on this planet? I mean I'm more of a comic book person myself but my wife is getting into gardening so plants it is."

"Yes, just go up those stairs to your left and you'll see a set of double doors straight in front of you."

What time was it? The Doctor lifted his head from a book entitled 'The Origins of Plant Life: Volume 8' and stared around at the dimly lit room, searching for a clock. By his estimations he had been researching for over four hours and found nothing about the poison let alone a cure for it.

The apartment was cold and empty when he returned, clicking the answering machine as he walked last the entrance, hoping the hospital would have called about Rose. Nothing.

It seemed like the Doctor only had one option left, the one he had tried to avoid for the whole time he had been on this planet. He would have to trade himself for the TARDIS. The Doctor knew full well that the Queen couldn't have extracted any data from it. Prising the console open was no easy business, unless you knew which buttons to press, literally. If giving himself up meant that his precious Rose would live then he would do it in a heartbeat, that's just who he was. Trapping her on this planet was one thing but letting her die on it too, that was not going to happen so long as he was around.

The TARDIS would have the antidote in its Medbay, the Doctor was convinced of that. The Queen had given him the equivalent of her phone number before he had stormed out of the palace. Now he knew who was behind Rose's poisoning, the Queen had preyed on his weaknesses in order to ensnare him into a world of deceit and foul play.

"So glad you came to your senses dear Doctor, better late than never hm." The Queen cooed down the phone, her tone laced with a self satisfied air that made the Doctor's blood boil in fury.

"I have some conditions. You will give me back my TARDIS for a few hours and when those hours are up.. I'm all yours."

"How are we supposed to know you won't just dematerialise?" but it was obvious the Queen knew the answer and the Doctor could almost see her smug grin as she asked the question.

"I'll keep the TARDIS doors open then. Happy?"

"Oh yes. Buh-bye handsome."

The phone clicked dead and the Doctor dropped it with considerable force onto the stand.

Hundreds of plans had formulated in his brain over the past few days, about how he could just play the Queen and her own game, use blackmail for example, but that wasn't him, he wasn't going to stoop to her level.

Now he was back by Rose's bedside, humming a tainted lullaby that his mother had sung him during his first years on Gallifrey.

The Doctor wasn't sure whether it was just his imagination playing a cruel trick on him but he was positive that Rose's eyelids just flickered, his suspicion was confirmed when she let out a soft sigh of discomfort, pulling at the plastic tubing that wound round her wrists.

"Rose?" Rose can you hear me? It's the Doctor I'm here. I'm always here."

"Feels..." Rose murmured almost unrecognisably.

"Go on, what is it? Oh Rose talk to me, that's right you can do it!" he didn't even bother to keep his voice down or hide the pure elation shining from his face.

"Feels like I'm... Drowning." Rose managed to say, her eyes still right shut and her hands shaking with concentration.

The Doctor felt like he was hallucinating, Rose wasn't actually constructing a sentence after weeks of silence... Was she? Even though it hurt him to hear her disconnected rambling, he knew that it could mean one thing. Rose was going to survive.


	19. Chapter 19: Evanescent

Chapter Nineteen:

/ It's been freaking months I know I'm sorry, well I'm also sorry for this chapter, it's kind of super angsty and yeah *crawls into a hole*

The whole room was spinning around Rose, and her eyes seemed unable to focus, letting out a low groan, she pushed herself up from the bed and frowned in confusion. What looked like a newspaper was laid pristine on the side-table, "Last Time lord decides to help our great nation."

Rose flopped back onto the coarse pillows beneath her, god what was he thinking? Her thoughts were interrupted by a nurse who had waltzed in with a tray of piping hot food. "Oh lord you startled me dear!" the nurse halted in her tracks, her eyes growing wider by the second, only just finishing her sentence. "Do you know where the Doctor is?" Rose asked hopefully, her voice tired and scratchy.

"You're in a hospital m'dear, lots of Doctor's here." the nurse let out a tinkling little laugh that made Rose's jaw clench in aggravation.

"I'm not stupid, lady I mean my Doctor, the man who brought me here?"

The nurse's countenance hardened, "Oh. He's been nothing but trouble that bloke, slept out there all blinking night." she gestured towards the dimly lit corridor with a huff. Before she could utter another syllable of complaint, Rose was off her bed and making her way out of the room, gritting her teeth against the pain snagging on every single nerve in her weak body. Rose had no idea how long she had been in the hospital or how she'd managed to prise herself out of the debilitating grasp of being poisoned.

The hospital was disconcertingly quiet, no sign of any frantic nurses rushing around, or come to think of it… any other patients. The first ridiculous thought that entered Rose's mind was that she had been in a comatose state for so long that everyone had up and left. She stopped abruptly and slapped her forehead with a clammy palm, "Ah. I'm dead aren't I?" the whole thing seemed so utterly absurd that it was a plausible explanation. "I might as well be, seen as though the Doctor isn't here anymore."

After numerous hours of poking around the infirmary, Rose's strength was draining at an alarming rate, her imperturbable nature going down with it.

The gentle, wheezing groaning of the TARDIS materialising reached her ears and a thankful smile broke through her pale, warn features. The words "Doctor I'm here, it's going to be okay." Tumbled from her lips as she fell back onto the cold floor of the hospital corridor, her earlier strength was evaporating rapidly. By the time the Doctor reached her, Rose's face had lost its warmth and her eyes were fluttering gently open and closed.

"Rose? Rose stay with me. Rose please, can you hear me... Oh I'm so sorry." the tears were cascading down the Doctor's cheeks as he scooped Rose into his arms, her mouth curved up into a smile that looked more like a grimace than anything else, "Hey, you silly alien I'm glad to see you." Her tone was breezy but the Doctor could tell she was in a lot of pain, he tried to say something, anything that would make her feel better but nothing would come out. The emotions he was feeling could never be expressed by a few simple words. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, the Doctor moved her closer to his chest, fully aware that she didn't have much time left. "Rose... I... I can take you home... To see Jackie, Mickey, god I promised I'd always take you home." Rose shook her head, her eyes screwing up with the effort, "Doctor promise me one thing, that you won't forget all the things we did, all the people we saved and the evil things that are no more because of us," she took a deep, unsteady breath before continuing, "But most of all know how much I loved you. Your pink and yellow human with one heart that was only really ever beating for you, Doctor you remember how we ran together across the universe... each other's hand to hold."

Rose pulled him down by his lapels and pressed her soft lips against his, the salt from both their tears merging together along with the taste of utter fear that was shooting through both of them. The Doctor choked back a sob and brushed her blonde hair back, drinking in her full pink lips and her hazel eyes that were always so full of life and ebullience. He swore, in that moment she had never looked more beautiful.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?"

"Forever."


End file.
